


El amigo de mi mejor amigo

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, wingman ruby
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally y Sapphire se encuentran, gracias a Ruby y bajo situaciones muy vergonzosas… al menos para Wally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El amigo de mi mejor amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Nota Actual: Al igual que "telaraña" este fue parte de un intercambio :) para una chica llamada Valeria F.
> 
> -.-.-.-.-
> 
> Ok, me la pusieron difícil. MUY DIFÍCIL. Para empezar, que yo recuerde no hay mucha interacción entre uno y el otro además de que ni por asomo los shippeo y por eso nunca he planteado headcanons o teorías conspirativas para que queden juntos and yada yada yada… pero creo que esto podría funcionar, aunque sea un AU.
> 
> Personita extraña, espero que te guste y que no te moleste que sea un AU **ama los AU**. También lamento el OoC pero tengo mucho sin estar en contacto con los personajes D:
> 
> Tons of love

****

Wally prefiere no tener que causar problemas, en serio, sabe que no tiene una condición de lo más estable y que en cualquier momento podría tener un ataque de asma que altere a las personas a su alrededor. Cosas comunes para quienes poseen una enfermedad como la suya. Por lo que había aprendido a divertirse por su cuenta y llevar una vida consigo mismo.

Así se había visto el resto de sus días hasta que apareció Ruby en su vida. Al chico le valía un pepino las contemplaciones pesimistas de Wally por lo que buscaba la manera de arrastrarlo a cualquiera de sus actividades siempre y cuando no implicara una extenuante actividad física o lo hiciera pasar por fuertes impresiones que alteraran su salud. En esta ocasión tan especial, Ruby lo había convencido para acompañarlo al taller donde se la pasaba diseñando y confeccionando ropa ¿para que lo invitó? el moreno pensaba que le haría bien un cambio de aire, así que Wally acepto.

Claro que su amigo no le dijo la verdad completa.

—A ver, Wally, ya quédate quieto.

—Ruby, acepté venir porque pensé que sólo te iba a ver trabajar.

—No seas tonto, Wally ¿Cuál es el punto en traerte si no vas a hacer algo? —contestó con obviedad—. En ese caso mejor te dejaba en tu casa.

—Pero al menos me hubieras dicho que me querías para me-¡OUCH! —Wally miró hacia abajo molesto—¡Ruby!

—Te dije que no te movieres —replicó el moreno sin ningún sentimiento de culpa desde su lugar: de rodillas en el suelo.

Wally suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, nada contento con haber salido regañado por una reacción completamente natural cuando le pican a uno con una aguja. Su amigo había decidido usarlo de modelo para arreglar unas detalles de un disfraz que le habían pedido para una obra de teatro. Tenía que arreglar unos detalles en los cortes y dobleces de la tela en el pantalón, pero necesitaba que alguien se estuviera probando la prenda para saber como proceder ¿quién mejor que su nada hiperactivo ni inquieto amigo? En especial porque era sábado y no había nadie más en el taller que Ruby.

—¡Listo! —exclamó el chico de ojos rojos contento y poniéndose de pie—. Ya te puedes quitar el pantalón.

—Gracias —refunfuñó.

Wally se bajó del banco, se desabrocho y se bajó la prenda, quedando con su camiseta que apenas y le cubría su ropa interior.

—¡Wally!

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras buscaba su pantalón en la mesa más cercana, estaba seguro de haberlo dejado ahí.

—Hazme un favor ¿Podrías traerme más agujas de la bodega?

—¿Más? —cuestionó, aún buscando su pantalón, ahora en el suelo y entre las telas que permanecían regadas. Cuando Ruby trabajaba en sus diseños se emocionaba y se olvidaba de recoger a su alrededor siempre para darle preferencia a la pulcritud de su mesa—. No encuentro mi pantalón —agregó como razón suficiente para no ir por algo que le urgía a Ruby y no a él.

—Yo lo busco, anda ve. No hay nadie.

—No hay nadie —repitió por lo bajo con fingida molestia mientras salía del cuarto.

El pasillo al que salió era angosto, de su lado izquierdo al final había un vitral y del lado derecho hasta el final unas escaleras que daban a la planta baja. Wally fue hacia su derecha y se detuvo en la segunda puerta a la izquierda. De tantas veces que había estado ahí no había necesidad de preguntar donde estaba qué. Entró, prendió la luz y se topo con un montón de telas, maniquís quebrados, herramientas de costura, reglas, tramas, hilos y en una esquina, estaba la cajonera de acrílico donde guardaban las agujas. Fue directamente hacia ella, quitando algunas telas en el camino y sacó unos cuatro paquetes para que a su amigo no se le ocurriera enviarlo otra vez. Regresó por sus pasos y estaba cerrando la puerta cuando sintió algo suave golpeándolo pero que logró tumbarlo al suelo.

Wally se hubiera disculpado por no haber visto a la persona o lo que fuese que hubiera chocado con él de no ser porque sintió un extraño cosquilleo que ya sabía que significaba. Maldijo en su mente antes de levantarse y empezar a toser como loco.

—Perdón —logró articular, pero después de eso estornudó… iba a respirar pero nuevamente empezó a toser.

Reacción alérgica a las telas ¡vaya!

—¿De donde saliste? —pregunto una voz de una chica incrédula—¿Y porque estas en ropa interior?

¡A su maldita suerte!

No tenía que verse un espejo para saber que estaba rojo como camarón, a eso súmenle la crisis que se le vendría si no encontraba inhalador. Ignoró a la chica y su dignidad para irse directo al cuarto donde estaba su amigo.

—¡Ruby! —dijo entre la tos.

Su amigo, que estaba en el suelo, posiblemente buscando su pantalón, se giró viéndolo con preocupación entendiendo el problema.

—¿Dónde esta tu inhalador?

Wally no podía decirle así que se golpeó las piernas dos veces.

—¡A mierda! —se quejó el moreno quien empezó a mover las telas en el suelo, buscando el bendito pantalón que sólo Arceus sabía como se había perdido.

—¿Ruby que pasa?

Wally oyó a la chica, quien obviamente conocía a Ruby. Él mismo le hubiera explicado pero estaba buscando calmar el mismo la tos y su respiración, al menos lo suficiente para que encontraran su inhalador.

—¡Ayudame a encontrar un pantalón de mezclilla! —exclamó Ruby que seguía a gatas buscando entre las telas— Wally necesita su inhalador.

El aludido sólo vio como la chica pasó frente a él, sin cuestionar las órdenes de Ruby y se ponía a buscar también en el suelo.

—Si no desperdiciaras tantas telas no se perdería —recriminó la chica que ahora estaba del otro lado de la mesa donde Wally estaba apoyado.

—Sólo búscalo Sapph.

—¡Lo encontré!

Wally giró la cabeza y alcanzó a ver como la muchacha se levantaba, y sacaba el pantalón entre un montón de telas. Ella rápidamente metió su mano en los bolsillos y encontró el inhalador. Se subió a la mesa y se tuvo que estirar un poco más para poder estirar la mano y que Wally tomara el aparato.

Cuando Wally lo tomó se lo llevo inmediatamente a la boca y empezó a inhalar. No volvería a ese taller.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó la chica. El asintió—. Que bueno. Aquí te dejo esto— y puso su pantalón en la mesa —Ruby ya me voy, sólo pondré las telas en la bodega.

—Sí, esta bien. Yo recogeré aquí. Gracias Sapphire.

Y ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y se fue, dejando a Ruby que al fin se había dignado a tomar un descanso para acomodar las telas y a Wally abochornado por haber tenido casi un ataque de asma sino también porque una linda chica lo había visto en ropa interior… ¡y en trusa!

-.-.-.-.-.-

A la semana, Ruby había invitado a Wally al teatro, el moreno tenía que ir a entregar algunos disfraces ya terminados y como siempre, quería que su amigo fuera con él. Wally accedió no sin antes hacerle jurar y prometer que sólo iban a eso y que cualquier otra cosa que saliera de esos parámetros no sería bienvenida. Ruby juró por su colección de marcadores carísimos que le había tomado 3 años de ahorros para comprar. Para Wally fue suficiente.

El teatro de la ciudad no era tan grande como el de las capitales, pero era suficiente para las obras que se podían producir ahí y algo así como la plataforma de Ruby quien había empezado a diseñar trajes para la escuela de teatro.

Mientras su amigo se peleaba con la directora por algo respecto a "diferencias creativas" Wally se fue a deambular por ahí. Logró ver a un montón de personas trabajando en los escenarios, usando cartón, madera y pinturas. Había otras personas midiéndose algunos trajes que su amigo ya había entregado y por los cuales no le habían puesto ni un pelo. Wally se encontró sonriendo ampliamente, no sólo por las variadas actividades sino por lo animados que lucían las personas ahí, desde niño hasta adultos. No le molestaría pasar algún tiempo aquí si era así todos los días.

—¡Wally!

Se giró a ver a su amigo que venía el perchero móvil y todas las prendas colgadas.

—¿Quién ganó? —preguntó Wally.

—Aún no gano, pero lo haré —dijo su amigo con seguridad— tengo que ir a mostrárselos a los actores, están en el escenario ensayando, vamos.

Los chicos caminaron por toda la parte trasera hasta llegar a donde estaba el telón y la parte por donde entraban al escenario. Se quedaron ahí, hasta que vieron del otro lado a la directora que se acercaba a ellos.

—Muy bien chicos —aplaudió tres veces— tomaremos un descanso.

—¿Qué sucede Winona? —preguntó una chica mayor que Wally, inclusive mayor que Ruby.

—Llegaron los trajes, Marge. Y me gustaría que los vieran para decidir si nos quedaremos con ellos o no.

Con eso dicho, ambos chicos empujaron el perchero hasta quedar en el centro. En ese momento había cuatro actores en escena: Marge quien había hablado, un chico chaparrito de ojos verdes y pelo rubio, un joven de pelo azulado y bronceado, y por último… Wally se quiso morir. Era ella, la chica del taller.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, y lo más discretamente posible se hizo hacia atrás para ocultarse detrás de las telas colgadas y la muchacha no lo viera. Claro, el plan sonaba perfecto en su cabeza, en especial porque no había considerado la posibilidad de tropezarse con una de las patas del perchero y terminar en suelo soltando un humillante "¡Au!" que se ha de mencionar fue la que terminó pasando.

—¿Estas bien Wally? —oyó a su amigo quien ya lo estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie…

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Qué clase de personaje cliché se había vuelto?

Wally ignoró la mano de su amigo para ponerse de pie… o eso había intentado. Apenas había apoyado su pie y sintió un dolor que le incomodo de tal manera que era imposible apoyarlo.

Mierda.

—Creo que me lastime —dijo en voz baja.

No era suficiente con verse un poco frágil por su condición, que vamos, no lo era (tanto), pero el hecho de andarse cayendo y lastimándose no ayudaba mucho a su imagen.

¿En que momento se había vuelto Isabella Swanna como para andarse cayendo y lastimando por la menor estupidez?

Lo peor era que todos los actores sólo veían como se desenvolvía la situación y entre ellos estaba la chica que ya lo había visto en ropa interior.

—¿Puedes apoyarte en tu otro pie?

Wally levantó la vista para ver a la chica a su lado. Ahora la veía mejor. Tenía el pelo castaño y ojos azules muy brillantes, sólo que ella no lo veía, veía su pie.

—Si.

Con eso dicho Ruby lo tomó por debajo de los hombros y la chica extendió sus dos brazos para que Wally la tomara por las manos. El chico no supo que lo sorprendió más, lo rasposas pero firmes que eran las manos de ella o que no tuviera que decirle nada a Ruby para saber que iban a hacer. Sí, era extraño como cooperaban tan bien sin necesidad de expresarlo… pero las manos de ella era fuertes y seguras. Maldición, podía estar cayendo de un acantilado y sabría que esas manos podrían sacarlo de ahí y de más peligros.

Que cursi.

—¿Seguro que estas bien chico? —pregunto Winona preocupada— podemos llevarte al hospital.

—No, estoy bien, sólo me duele cuando me apoyo —aclaró. Seguía tomando las manos de la chica y su amigo ahora lo tenía abrazado por el hombro.

—Debe de ser un esguince —sugirió el pequeño rubio de ojos verdes.

—Probablemente —dijo Ruby— ¿Quieres que le hable a tu papá?

—¡NO! —exclamó Wally alarmado— Si mi papá se entera no me va a volver a dejar salir contigo.

—Bien, entonces le hablo a Norman.

—Le va a decir mi papá…

—De todas maneras se van a enterar si en realidad tienes un esguince.

Wally se dio por vencido y sólo movió la mano para indicarle a Ruby que procediera. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un suave roce en la otra mano y para cuando miró su mano la chica ya lo había soltado.

—Suerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Su padre no lo había regañado tanto, sólo le había echado en cara que su condición no le permitía ser tan normal como quisiera y en el proceso había dañado su ya de por sí dudosa autoestima, pero nada más. Nada a lo que Wally no estuviera acostumbrado. A eso habría que sumarle que tenía que quedarse como dos semanas en cama sólo para asegurarse que el pie sanara.

Nada grave, nop, para nada.

Si tan sólo la chica no lo hubiera puesto tan nervioso no se abría caído y terminado encerrado sin posibilidad alguna de salir…

Estúpido esguince, y estúpido perchero y estúpida chica castaña de brillantes ojos azules y manos hermosas con las que podría cargarlo a él y al mundo entero  _si quería_.

Bueno, sí, la culpa no era de la chica, era más del propio Wally y el como reaccionaba y su aparente falta de autocontrol, pero culparla era más fácil.

En eso estaba pensando cuando oyó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse. Ahí estaba su mejor amigo sonriendo y con lo que parecían ser unas películas en la mano. Wally sonrió agradecido. Su amigo era el mejor. Apenas iba a darle las gracias cuando vio que no venía sólo. Detrás de él venía la chica castaña…

—¿eh?

—Hola Wally, venimos a visitare. Sapphire se esta quedando en mi casa y no podía dejarla sola.

—¿Eh? —cuestionó aún más fuerte, aún viendo a su amigo con absoluta confusión, aunque estaba feliz por saber el nombre de la chica su confusión era más fuerte.

—Sapphire ¿la recuerdas? —preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Hola Wally —dijo sonriendo.

El chico no pudo entender como era posible que sin hacer el ridículo volvía a ponerse tan rojo y nervioso. Bueno, los nervios eran algo nuevo, así como las ñañaras en su estomago.

—Si… hola...¡Momento! —miró a su amigo extrañado—¿Tus papás no eran hijos únicos?

—Sí, pero su papá y el mío son mejores amigos por siempre y ya sabes como es eso de los tíos y los primos —dijo sin darle importancia al asunto ese—Cómo te iba diciendo… sabía que estabas aburrido traje unas películas que no hemos visto y que podríamos ver los tres sin tener que quejarnos de lo que el otro ve.

—Yo nunca me quejo de lo que escoges —replicó Wally, feliz de poder platicar con Ruby, con él todo era normal.

—Pero yo sí, en especial cuando son sus películas hipster.

—Mira, ya no discutiré eso contigo —dijo el chico sin darle importancia al comentario de la chica. Aunque Wally tenía que admitir que era cierto, su amigo tenía gustos raros—. Tenemos películas animadas y películas de terror.

—¿No es peligroso que vea películas de terror? —preguntó la castaña, pero miró a Wally rápidamente agregó— Yo, yo… —la chica pareció trabarse— sólo lo digo porque no me gustaría que se pusiera mal, y no sé como funciona eso…y… no es que…

—Esta bien —contestó Wally, entendiendo lo que quería decir—. Me gustan las películas de terror.

Era extraño, nadie creería que el chico de apariencia tan delicada tendría una fascinación por las películas de terror a tal grado que tenía una colección envidiable. Desde las películas más famosas hasta esos casos no conocidos que lograban provocarle pesadillas al más valiente de los hombres… para Wally sólo eran películas cuyo único propósito era jugar con el factor sorpresa. El secreto estaba en aprender a leer las escenas para prepararse y no asustarse tanto.

—Oh —habló la chica— a mi también.

Wally sonrió. Y Ruby también, aunque por una razón totalmente distinta.

-.-.-.-.-

Una tarde viendo películas con su amigo, y la amiga de su amigo sonaba muy bien… hasta que el celular de Ruby sonó y tuvo que salir de ahí… Winona le había hablado para arreglar unos detalles, algo de vital importancia y urgencia así que tenía que ir. Sapphire ya se estaba levantando de la cama de Wally cuando el moreno la detuvo.

_—No me tardo —explicó— ¿O lo vas a dejar solo?_

Wally no sabía a que demonios jugaba su amigo, pero no le estaba gustando, o sea. Sapphire era su amiga, no de él. A eso súmenle que ese truco era muy sucio, la carta de la culpabilidad… esta bien que no tenía muchos amigos y que estar enclaustrado no le gustaba, menos solo, pero de eso a obligar a Sapphire a quedarse.

Al final Sapphire se quedó, el sentado en la cama apoyado en el respaldo y ella estaba a su derecha, con las piernas cruzadas, sus codos en las piernas y manos bajo la barbilla. Ninguno hablo durante la película más que nada porque era aburridísima. Al parecer alguien no sabía diferenciar entre terror y suspenso pero había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para conseguir dinero y hacer la película.

—Oye… —hablo Wally, llamando la atención de Sapphire— ¿te esta gustando la película?

—Nah… ¿a ti?

Wally negó.

—¿Quieres ver otra?

—Nah… no tienes porque quedarte más —dijo en voz baja—. Ruby ya se fue y…

—¿Me estas corriendo? —preguntó la chica con su voz firme.

Wally tragó saliva.

—No, claro que no es que… si no quieres estar aquí. Digo, sólo porque Ruby dijo…

La chica se cruzó de brazos.

—Mira niño, Ruby podrá ser muy mi primo pero eso no significa que el me mande. Si llegamos aquí en primer lugar fue porque yo así lo quise.

Wally la miró con sorpresa. Ella abrió los ojos al parecer también sorprendida con lo que acababa de salir de sus labios.

—¿Qué?

—Ya, olvídalo, no me voy a ir —sentenció cruzándose de brazos— Al menos no hasta que vea una película de terror decente —lo miró desafiante— Y según Ruby tienes una colección excelente así que dime ¿qué vemos ahora?

-.-.-.-.-.-

_—Oye Ruby._

_—Dime —el chico estaba midiendo el busto de la chica y tomaba nota para poder ir trabajando en su vestuario de la obra._

_—¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?_

_—¿Cuál amigo? —preguntó mientras tomaba la de la cintura. Pero un codazo de su amiga lo hizo llevarse las manos a la cabeza adolorido—¡Sapphire!_

_—No te hagas el tonto, tu sabes que amigo._

_—Aish —regresó a su tarea— Wally ¿por qué?_

_—Nada más._

_Ruby se detuvo en seco, se separó de la chica y miró cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja._

_—Sapphire, te conozco desde que caminas casi creo. Tú no preguntas nada por mera curiosidad —luego lo pensó mejor—. O sea, sí pero no así, menos por una persona. Te tiene que llamar la atención._

_La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido._

_—Sólo era una pregunta._

_—Sí, aja._

_—¿Me vas a seguir midiendo o no?_

_Ruby pareció meditarlo, pero siguió con su tarea._

_—Es de mi edad, lo conocí en el hospital cuando me internaron por la operación —dijo midiendo ahora la cadera— y somos amigos desde entonces. Aunque lo han tenido un poco sobreprotegido por lo de su asma._

_—¿Tiene asma?_

_—Aja. Pero a Wally a veces como que le vale._

_El moreno tomó unas últimas notas. Sapphire se bajó del banco de un saltó y volvió a cruzarse de brazos._

_—Pero es un buen chico… —una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios—. De hecho harían una interesante pareja. A él también le gustan las películas de terror y tiene una colección enor…_

_La chica no se contuvo en darle un golpe a su amigo-primo._

_—¡Oye! ¡Ya estuvo bueno!_

_—Entonces no digas tonterías —exclamó sonrojada._

_—Sí, Aja…_

_._

_._

_._

_Ruby sabía que la única persona que lo buscaría tan temprano en el taller, y en domingo, sería Sapphire._

_—¿Qué pasó ahora?_

_—¿Por qué me dijiste que viniera ayer en la mañana?_

_—¿Pues para que más? —se encogió de hombros— para que vieras a Wally. Y mira que lo viste muy bien._

_—¡Ruby!_

_—Sapphire, se nota a tres cuadras que te gusta._

_La chica no dijo nada, sólo lo miró de la manera más amanazadora que se podía imaginar._

_—¿Tú que sabes?_

_—Sé que no dejaste de mirarlo cuando entraste al cuarto._

_._

_._

_._

_—Mariposa…_

_—¡Qué no me digas así! —exclamó a todo pulmón._

_Ruby se giró para ver a Sapphire que estaba en la entrada de su cuarto. Él se encontraba sentado en su escritorio pensando en nuevos diseños para algunos vestidos para la obra._

_Sapphire lo miró con extrañeza. Ruby suspiró._

_—¿Necesitas algo?_

_—Me quedaré contigo a dormir, papá fue de viaje._

_—Ya Norman me lo había dicho —regresó su vista al escritorio, pero sabía que la chica seguía en la puerta._

_—Oye y…_

_—Sólo fue un esguince._

_—Bien… ¿no vas a ir a verlo?_

_Ruby volvió a girarse en su lugar, con una sonrisa de incredulidad._

_—¿Qué?_

_—¿Quieres ir a verlo? —Sapphire no contestó, sólo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los cachetes inflados— De otra manera no creo que te puede llevar, estoy ocupado con todos estos diseños y modificaciones..._

_—¡Aish! —la chica se dio media vuelta saliendo del cuarto y el iba a seguir con lo suyo hasta que la oyó gritar, con más fuerza de lo normal— ¡SÍ, SI QUIERO!_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, creo que salió un poco mejor de lo que creí… pero no taaan bueno, tarde mucho en venir con algo decente y me estaba quedando tan laaaargo ;_; y me estuve entreteniendo en otras cosas D:
> 
> Personita, espero que te guste, en serio, si no… mátame :c pero déjame terminar mi to-do-list de fics crossovers. Gracias por el reto :D
> 
> Si estas familiarizad con mis fics sabrás que suelo ser muuuy sútil con las ships, inclusive con las que me gustan. Todo lo dejo en meras intenciones, insinuaciones y obviedades. D: Le temo al romance.


End file.
